


sleepovers (in my bed)

by JAS (sorryimtrash)



Series: gay drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, College, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimtrash/pseuds/JAS
Summary: justice never expected a cute girl knocking on her door.she also never expected to be half/naked while opening that door.





	sleepovers (in my bed)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quite a while ago and only just remembered i wrote this. enjoy!

At 11 pm on a Tuesday night, Justice didn’t really expect hearing the sound of knocks. She only just settled into bed with her laptop and a tub of chocolate chip ice cream, ready to start another episode of One Day at a Time, when someone knocked on her door. 

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, thinking it would only be her roommate, probably having forgotten her keys. Because of that assumption, Justice didn’t make the effort to put on a shirt or a sweater, to cover up her chest, she was only wearing a bralette and sweatpants, not expecting someone showing up at her door. When she opened the door though, it was immediately very clear that the person standing in front of her was absolutely not her roommate.

It was a girl, a few inches taller than her, in contrast to Hailey, who was about as tall as a mini fridge.

She didn’t really know what to do, or say, not knowing the girl at all. Fortunately, she didn't need to say anything, because the girl started speaking first.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting you, you probably were in bed already, but my roommate is, eh, hooking up with your roommate, Hailey, and she said I could crash here? That you wouldn’t mind?” The last bit of the sentences came out as questions, and the tall girl even giggled a bit after finishing it. 

Justice just kinda stood there, open-mouthed and, excuse her, very gay. She forgot all the words she knew in the English language completely, and only nodded, opening the door of her dorm room wider.

When the girl, whom she didn’t know the name of yet, entered the room, she finally got the control of her vocal chords back. 

“Yeah, sure you can crash here. If Hailey said so, I guess. I’m Justice, and I was actually just gonna start watching a show, so, you didn’t wake me up if you were concerned about that.”

“Oh, okay good, it’d be pretty shitty if I woke you up. I’m Harper, and I was gonna do exactly the same before Hailey and Emily barged into my dorm, sexiling me.”

Justice chuckled, “That sounds like something my roommate would do, yeah.” 

She noticed Harper looking at her weirdly, and then promptly realized she wasn’t wearing a lot of clothes. “I’ll just, eh, cover up.” 

If Harper formed a bit of a blush, Justice didn’t notice, or pretended she didn’t, throwing on a pink, oversized sweater. She was ready to climb back in her bed when she saw Harper still standing in the middle of her room. Stupid, she thought, this room was unfamiliar to the stranger, of course.

“Ehm, I don’t know if you like One Day at a Time, but you’re welcome to, you know, join me?” This time, Justice was the one that sounded uncertain. “I even have some mint chocolate chip, if you’d like that? You could also, I don’t know, do something else, if you want.” 

Harper broke out into a grin and nodded, “Yeah, I absolutely love One Day at a Time, and mint chocolate chip is actually my favorite ice cream.” 

The tall girl saw Justice’s eyes light up, “Finally, someone who isn’t a total psychopath, Hailey hates it! Let me grab a spoon for you. Please make yourself comfortable.”

She disappeared into the kitchen, while Harper decided to take off her shoes and her jacket, then sat on Justice’s bed, waiter for said girl to come back. 

When said owner of the bed came out of the kitchen, she chuckled quietly; “Just, eh, I don’t have people over very often.” She then joined Harper on the bed, grabbing her laptop, which was in slumber mode now, and the tub of ice cream on the way.

\---

After that Tuesday night, it kinda became a routine for them. Justice didn’t see her own roommate a lot anymore, because the girl always was at her girlfriend’s dorm. Who she did see a lot, was Harper. 

It was often that she found the taller girl in front of her door, sometimes carrying Chinese take-out or a tub of ice cream with her. After 3 nights of her sleeping in Justice’s dorm, they had watched every episode of One Day at a Time and eaten about 2 tubs of ice cream.

You could say they were very fast friends. 

The tables turned about 3 weeks after the first “sleepover”, this night, Hailey actually came home, but she arrived with Emily in tow. Already knowing that she would be sexiled, Justice started putting on a sweater, the very same sweater she put on the first time she met a certain tall, black-haired girl. 

“Justice, sweetie, could you sleep somewhere else tonight?” Hailey was grinning at her while cuddling up to her girlfriend. “I’m pretty sure Harper wouldn’t mind one bit.” Emily butted in while wearing a shit-eating grin. It looked like they didn’t feel a grain of remorse, and Justice just groaned. Not actually minding spending more time with Emily’s roommate.

“Yeah sure, but you owe me. Where is Harper’s dorm? I’ll crash at hers.”

About 15 minutes after getting sexiled, for the first time in her life actually, she stood in front of room 317, Harper’s room, nervous for a reason unknown to her. This was probably how Harper felt almost 3 weeks ago. She giggled at her nervousness and knocked on the wooden door for a few times.

10 seconds later, Harper stood in front of her, the girl looked like she just came out of the shower. Her hair was still damp, and she was wearing grey sweatpants and a cozy-looking blue sweater. 

Justice swallowed, her mouth becoming dry. Why did this affect her so much? How could someone that she had only known for 3 weeks get a reaction like this out of her?

“Did you get sexiled?” Harper asked, and the shorter girl nodded, trying not to stare at the drop of water traveling down the taller girl’s neck. Harper then opened the door further, indicating that she could come in. 

Emily and Harper’s dorm looked about the same as Justine and Hailey’s dorm, just with other personal belongings and clothes scattered around, obviously. The atmosphere was a bit awkward, the last time one of them got sexiled was about a week ago, and Justice was a bit worried Harper didn’t expect her to come, maybe she was busy doing something else, not counting on the other coming over. 

“I’m sorry, it’s a bit of a mess. I actually expected that I would be the one being sexiled again. The roles have been switched now.” She let out a quiet laugh, “Haven’t eaten yet though, I was just gonna warm up some leftovers, you want some?” 

Justice’s worries started to fade slowly, and a smile blossomed onto her face. She nodded, “Yes, I’d like that, if you have enough. I haven’t eaten yet either.” 

\---------

6 weeks after Harper appeared in front of her door for the first time, and continuing appearing about 3 times a week, she stopped coming over. 

It wasn’t noticeable at first, it happened often that she didn’t come for a few days, either going to another friend or when their roommates decided to sleep in their actual own dorms, respectively.

But Justice’s dorm has been empty for quite a while now, Hailey spending more time with her girlfriend and Harper just not showing up. Evenings turned into nights turned into mornings, having difficulty sleeping because she was so used to someone being in the room with her, either Hailey or Harper, who had started sleeping in Justice’s bed, with her. 

Harper started sleeping with Justice in her bed began happening after the younger girl had come eye to eye with the things Hailey and Emily did when they were alone. That will forever be burned on her eyeballs, sadly.

Worry had been eating away at her, while not really having someone to talk to about what was worrying her. Her roommate became her best friend the first day they moved into the dorm, never really leaving each other's sides until Hailey got a girlfriend. Yes, she has other friends, but they’re not really people she can talk to about things like this. 

She wondered what she had done wrong, did she come off too strong? Did Harper suddenly decide that she wasn’t interesting anymore? Had she said something that offended the other girl? 

When there was an actual knock on the door, she first thought she was imagining it, too deep in her self-pity. When she heard the knocking again, she thought that it must be someone. Knowing that she hadn’t locked the door yet, she just yelled “the door is open” not even worrying that it could be a burglar or rapist, or something like that. To be honest, she didn’t really care, her bed was too comfortable to come out of. 

She heard the door opening and briefly glanced at the person entering her dorm, expecting it to be Hailey. Again, she thought wrong. 6 weeks after the girl entering her dorm for the first time, and 2 weeks after she stopped entering the dorm, Harper stood there again, carrying two tubs of chocolate chip ice cream in her hands. Justice swallowed, not expecting to see her again so soon. 

“Hi.” Her voice sounded weak, and breathless, having not talked to anyone for a few hours. Harper frowned, sitting at the edge of the bed Justice was laying in.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Harper breathed in, preparing for an apology. “I should have explained it to you, I guess. I was just scared, scared that you’d push me away, or, I don’t know, hate me.” Justice stayed silent, waiting for Harper to continue talking. 

“The thing is, I think I am kinda in love with you. I’ve actually noticed you a few times on campus before our roommates started dating, and when I got sexiled that night and Hailey said I could sleep at her dorm, I wasn’t expecting you to stand there, only in a bra and sweatpants, I couldn’t believe it, really.” 

Justice didn’t know what to say, not at all having anticipated the words that came out of the other’s mouth. 

“I mean, I get it if you wouldn’t want to hang out me anymore after this, it would be understandable. I just wanted to clear the air-” 

Justice had cleared up her mind in the few seconds where Harper was stuttering about not wanting to hang out with her anymore. She decided to shut her up with a kiss. 

It was short and sweet, and it had the effect she wanted it to have. Harper’s eyes looked about 10 times bigger than their original size, and she was moving her lips like a fish, not knowing what to say. 

Surprising not only Harper but herself too, she dived in for another kiss. This time, the girl could actually kiss Justice back. Her lips were soft, a bit chapped, but they fit perfectly on Justine’s own. She gasped, straddling the taller girl’s lap and putting her hands on the girl’s neck. Harper placed her own hands on Justine’s small waist, bringing her closer to her own body. “You’re.. so pretty” Harper sighed, going down and kissing the smaller girl’s neck, sucking on the spot that seemed to be a bit more sensitive than the rest.

Justice’s hands moved from Harper’s neck to her hair, letting the other girl do her thing. “I was so scared you didn’t like me anymore.” She could feel the girl under stiffen and sighing. “I could never not like you, I was just scared. I’m sorry.” 

Justice nodded and bumped her nose softly against Harper’s, lips brushing slightly. “It’s okay.” This time, Harper took the initiative and pressed her lips to her crush’ lips.


End file.
